Faith
by USMA2020
Summary: Oneshot set during Prince Caspian.


Disclaimer: Don't own

Lucy smiled as she slipped her hand into Peter's, "I know Aslan will come, I just know it."

Peter gave her a tired smile, "I am sure you believe that Lu, but He is not here. We cannot hold the

Telmarines off much longer! We have to do something..." Peter paused for a moment before continuing, "If we don't Aslan only knows how many innocent Narnians could be killed! Please Lucy, just try to understand."

"But Peter, I just want to go look for him. I know I can find him. I just know it."

"Lucy, it isn't that I doubt you, I just want to keep you safe." Lucy immediately stopped arguing. She was going to have to find another approach before Peter had to fight Miraz in that duel. Most things Lucy could talk Peter out of, but when it came to her safety and the safety of her siblings Peter simply would not give.

"Peter, don't you see?" Lucy began after a moment's pause, "I know I saw Aslan. If we can find Him, He will help us. You know that even after you win the duel there will still be battle. Surely you do not expect the Telmarines to keep their word. If we can find Aslan He will help us win the battle."

Peter looked at Lucy for a moment before answering, "Lucy, we do not even know you saw Aslan. I cannot risk you getting hurt Lucy. Why can you not understand that." Peter pulled her into a hug.  
'Well, he had not said yes, but at least he is starting to see reason,' Lucy thought to herself.

An hour later as Lucy was sitting beside the Stone Table Peter walked in. "Lu..." Peter said thoughtfully,

"I was thinking about what you said earlier. Perhaps it might work if Susan went with you. But please be careful.

Lucy jumped up and ran to hug her older brother, "Thanks Peter, I know I will find Him, I just know it."

"Lucy," Peter spoke so softly that Lucy could scarcely hear her older brother. "It is not that I do not want to believe you. It is just that I simply could not risk the lives of these Narnians on what you saw. I do believe you saw him, although I did not at first. But, I just want to keep them safe." He paused momentarily before adding, "and I want to keep all of you safe too."

"I know that Peter," Lucy replied. And in her heart she did, however she wanted more than anything to find Aslan. And she wanted to know why He had not come before when they had needed him so... She remembered suddenly what she had been told many times when she had been in Narnia before, "Aslan is not a tame lion."

Three hours later, Lucy and Susan sat on top of their horse, Destrier. They were preparing to go into the woods as Lucy had been wanting to do. Susan had her bow and a full quiver of arrows and Lucy had her dagger. Although both young queens hoped that there would be no need to use their preferred weapons they both knew that it was a possibility. Sitting on top of the horse the two girls were thinking very different, yet very similar things. Lucy was hoping that they would be able to find Aslan in time to keep her brothers out of danger. Lucy knew deep down that they would be able to find Aslan. However Susan, was simply hoping that her two brothers would be all right and that this hunt throughout the Telmarine infested woods was not futile. However both girls were going for the same reason; to save their beloved Narnia. As they set off they were both very quiet.

When the Telmarines attacked Susan got off the horse to try and stall them while she sent Lucy ahead. After going for a bit Lucy turned back to see Susan firing off one red fletched arrow after another. Then she resumed riding. A few minutes later one of the Telmarines caught up with Lucy. She was petrified as she saw him coming after her. Then she heard a might roar and a lion leapef over her head killing the Telmarine. The Lion. "Aslan," the girl whispered. She had found him. He would help them win the battle, if only they could get back before anything happened to her siblings. But as she looked up at him, she knew that everything would be alright.

A/N: Longest story yet. Tell me what you think. I am kind of proud of it, so let me know what you think. I know someone voted for this topic, if so I hope you like it and please tell me what you think. For the rest of you, please go vote in the poll on my profile page. Also my goal for my next story author note not included is 1,000 words.

Ashleigh


End file.
